Daughter of the Deadman: Another Place & Time
by Taker's Soul Girl
Summary: This is basically a "What if?"/Companion story for my main series Daughter of the Deadman. Rated M for language and abuse references
1. Beginnings

**Daughter of the Deadman: Another Place & Time**

**I said I was gonna wait till DoD III was done before I even touched this, but I couldn't help it. This is the first chapter of the alternate version and a companion story to DoD I/DoD II. It's essentially a "What if?" type thing. I'm just gonna post the first chapter and see what happens and we'll go from there.**

**I'm thanking Randy's Viper Girl already but she gave me the title for this. And again, I'm going to ask that you not pester me with messages asking when it'll be updated. I'll do it when I feel so inclined until the main DoD series is over and done with. See ya at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

It was an unusually cold night in Houston, Texas, even for the middle of February. It was snowing outside too, which was even more rare. Mark Calaway was sitting in a bar, enjoying a few drinks and some much needed time off. Mark was six foot ten with long black hair and green eyes. He worked with World Wrestling Entertainment(WWE) under the ring name of The Undertaker. Although his persona was that of a big, bad, supposedly evil and indestructible Deadman, outside the ring he was gentle for the most part. Although, he did have quite the temper.

Mark sighed as he sipped his drink. Being a WWE Superstar had its perks, but he was feeling the effects of having wrestled non stop for the better part of five years or so. First, with World Championship Wrestling(WCW) and then with the WWE. Also injuries—sometimes career ending ones—were part of the job too. Mark sighed again as he stared out the nearby window. It was getting worse. Guess I had better get out of here before the weather gets even worse. He thought.

No sooner had he thought it then a beautiful woman with long red hair and green eyes sat down next to him. She looked to be about five foot nine and very small and petite. Mark also noticed that there was some sort of lingering sadness in her eyes. He had this way of reading people that tended to amaze everyone he ran into. He seemed to know how they felt just by looking at their face. The woman's face turned beat red when she realized that Mark was watching her.

"Hi. I'm Bethany O'Shannon." she said in a quiet voice.

"Hi there." Mark answered.

"So...um...I don't want to be rude...but you're The Undertaker. Right?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Yes, ma'am. That's me. But you can call me Mark." he answered.

Bethany nodded. She had no idea why, but for some reason that she couldn't put into words, there was something about Mark. For whatever reason, she completely trusted him.

"Bethany? Something wrong?" Mark asked.

"Call me Beth. And...not exactly. It's just...for some reason—I can't explain it—but I trust you." Beth whispered.

"And that's a big thing for you?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. See...well, ever since my parents divorced when I was nine and my Dad and Brother left, I've had a hard time trusting people. But for some reason...I feel like I can trust you." Beth said.

"Well, in that case...I feel honoured." Mark said with a smile.

"Thanks. I...should also mention that...the fact that my mother is an emotionally and physically abusive control freak...it doesn't help with my trust issues." Beth said.

Mark nodded. _No wonder she seems to be so sad. But I don't understand how she could instantly trust me. And why do I feel this way? It's like...I can trust her too. I think._. Mark thought. After that, the two of them got talking and shared a few drinks. Later that night, Mark took Bethany back to his place where one thing lead to another...

The next morning, Beth was woken up by the sun coming through the window. She sat up, looking worried. She had very vague memories of the night before. She sat there trying to work it out in her head. _I met Mark. We talked and shared a few drinks. Then he brought me back here._ Beth thought. Just then, Mark walked into the room, full dressed and his hair in a braid. Beth quickly pulled the blankets up over herself. For the first time, she realized that he looked incredibly handsome. He walked over and laid her now clean clothes on the bed.

"Mark...I don't remember everything about last night, but thank you. You made me feel...special." Beth said, trying to put her feelings into words.

Mark smiled, making Beth giggle. She dressed quickly and stood up. Beth walked over and hugged him. She held on for a long time., resting her head on his chest. Mark put his arms around her. He wondered if she felt safe there at the moment.

"Bethy, are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't want to leave you here alone, but my Mother is probably waiting from me...and she's not going to be happy." Beth said.

Mark realized that she was shaking as she spoke. He walked her over to the bed and sat her down. Then he picked up a pen and paper and quickly wrote something down on it. He folded it up and placed it in Beth's hand, closing her fist around it.

"Don't open this until you're home and away from your mother, OK?" he asked.

Beth nodded. They left the house and got in the car. Beth noticed a motorcycle parked in garage too. It looked like a Harley Davidson. Mark saw her looking at it and told her that if it wasn't snowy and cold, he would have driven her home on it. Beth laughed and got in the car. Neither one said much on the way to Beth's Mom's apart from Beth's whispered directions. However, when Mark pulled up to the house, Beth leaned over and kissed his cheek. She got out of the car and headed for the door. Once she got there, she turned back and waved. Mark waved back. He waited until Beth was safely into the house before he pulled away.

Meanwhile, Beth walked into the kitchen to find her mother sipping coffee and reading the paper like she did every morning. Kristal looked up with that intense glare of hers. Kristal looked more like Bethany's older sister then she did her mother. She had the same green eyes and red hair, but the similarities stopped there. Kristal was taller bigger then her daughter and while Bethany's eyes were warm and kind, Kristal's were cold and dark.

Kristal was an emotionally and physically abusive control freak in every sense of the terms, but only towards Bethany. She had never wanted to have a baby girl and had detested her daughter right from the day she was born. The only reason she had not allowed Bethany to leave with her brother and father when she was six was so that she could make Beth suffer for being a girl. At least, that was the thought process in her mind. The thought process in most people's minds was that Bethany was suffering for something she had no control over and it wasn't fair.

"H-hi, Mother..." Beth stuttered.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kristal snapped at her.

"I was...out. I met someone...last night. He thought it would be safer if we went to his place because of the weather that's all." Beth said quietly.

"Did you...?" Kristal asked.

"Mother! That's hardly any of your business!" Beth snapped.

"Bethany Lynn O'Shannon, what did you do with this man?!" Kristal asked.

"OK, OK. We got drinking...and talking...and when he took me back to his place...well...um...things happened..." Beth said quietly.

"You little fucking whore! Are you stupid?! You met a strange man at a bar and went home with him?! What if you end up having a baby?! What will you do then, hm? Not even your father and brother will want to help you when they find out that the baby is the product of a fling! How could you do something like that, you idiot?!" Kristal asked, anger creeping into her voice.

"Mother...I...look, we weren't drunk the whole time. And we talked a lot. He...listened to me. He understands me. I think he could even love me, if he doesn't already..." Beth said.

"No one could ever possibly love you, you little ingrate! He's wasting his time on you! And if you end up pregnant, you're on your own!" Kristal snapped.

Tears started to roll down Beth's face. She ran upstairs to her room, slamming the door as she went. She had dealt with this since she was nine years old and it never got any easier. She threw herself down on the bed and sobbed. It was then that she realized that she still had the note that Mark had given her. It was crumpled into the tiniest paper ball that she could possibly make since she didn't want Kristal to see it. Beth opened it up and the first thing she noticed was a telephone number. Beneath that it read:

_Bethy-Call me day or night. As soon as I possibly can, I'm going to get you out of there away from your Mother. I'm not sure why, but for whatever reason, I feel as though I can trust you. Please, hang in there.-Undertaker _

Beth couldn't help but let out a laugh when she saw that he had signed the note Undertaker rather then with Mark. She felt a momentary rush of relief now that she had someone who seemed to care about her. This was immediately replaced by worry as she remembered that he was a wrestler and would be travelling a lot. Even so, she picked up the phone and dialled the phone number. He picked up after two rings.

"Mark? It's Beth. I just called to thank you again for last night. But...I am a little worried. What am I supposed to do while you're away?" Beth asked.

_"Hi, Bethy. I was hoping to hear from you. As for when I'm gone, I want you to call here every day and leave a message. Even if it's just hello. I have a bad feeling about your Mother and I want to know you're alright. I'll check the machine everyday and if it's not super late, I'll call back. OK?" Mark said._

"OK. Thank you." Beth said.

_"You sound upset. What happened?" Mark asked._

"How did you know?" Beth asked.

_"I can tell. So, what happened?" Mark asked._

Beth sighed before she explained what had happened when she arrived home. When she finished, she was nervous. She had a strange feeling that he was fuming mad. It probably didn't help that she was crying.

_"Beth, I have to go on the road soon, but I promise as soon as I get back to town, I'm going to get you out of there." Mark said._

"How long will you be gone for?" Beth asked.

_ "A couple of months. Just till the end of April. Then I'll be back. But I'm going to call as much as I can." Mark said._

"Mark...I...thank you...and please...keep safe..." Beth said.

_"I will, sweetheart. You be careful yourself. Take care. And Bethy? I...love you." Mark said, hesitantly_

"I love you too, Mark." Beth said.

Beth said goodbye then and she hung up. She debated calling her Dad, Dean and her brother, Liam, but decided to wait until later when Kristal was out of the house or asleep. She couldn't help but smile as she stared out the window. Across town, Mark was looking out his own window. He knew for sure that he loved Bethany, but it wasn't just that. He knew that she desperately needed help and he was intent on helping her.

* * *

**That's it for now. I'm gonna just leave this here and see what happens. Also, my CSI Miami story is gone because I'm just not feeling it. It was just sitting there not doing anything. So yeah...please leave a review and let me know what you think of it. I'll post more if I get a good response.**


	2. Some Big News

**Daughter of the Deadman: Another Place & Time**

**Hey, all. I'm trying to finish up DoD II but the Epilouge just isn't coming to me here. So I decided to update this instead. This is where things start changing in the story because this is NOT what happened in the main story. I gotta say thanks to: kakashishot, Cena's Country Girl, tomwilliams1990, and Cena's baby doll for the reviews. **

**Thanks so much, guys. Honestly, I don't think my stuff is too great, so the fact that you guys like it is really great for me...and it's sorta a self esteem boost for me I guess. Alright, I will see you all at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Some Big News**

It was two weeks later and Beth was doing better then she had been in a long time. She had Mark to help her get through the days being stuck with Kristal. She talked with them every day without fail. Beth had also managed to reestablish contact with her brother Liam and Dad Dean through late night phone calls. It was the only way she could do it without Kristal finding out what was happening. Dean and Liam were both elated to have heard from her. They were glad she was doing well and they knew all about Mark and how they had met each other and that they talked every single day and they were happy for her.

The last time they had physically seen each other had been when Beth was eighteen and it had been her High School Graduation. Even then, Liam and Dean had had to sneak backstage in order to even see her. Beth had learned from Liam two nights ago that Dean and Kristal had gotten into a huge fight about her and her well being. The last time Beth had seen her father, he had had brown hair and green eyes as did her brother, Liam. In fact, the two of them looked more like twin Brothers then Father and Son.

Beth sighed as she sat on the park bench. She was meeting with her father and brother without Kristal's knowledge. She had lied and told her mother she was doing to try and find a job. In reality, she sat in the park not far from home, waiting for her brother and father to arrive.

"Beth?" a voice asked suddenly.

Beth looked up anxiously. Dean and Liam were standing there. Liam hadn't changed at all. He was still the brown haired, green eyed brother that Bethany remembered, but she giggled as she noticed that her father's hair had grey running through it. His eyes were still green though. Beth sighed in relief and then a second later, she had jumped up and hugged them both. Liam looked his sister over with concern.

"Oh, Bethy. You-" he started to say.

"I know. I don't look so well. Mom's been beating me ever since I met Mark. And I haven't been feeling too great. I've been sick. And I want Mark to come back. He said when he gets back to town, he's going to get me away from her." Beth said.

"Bethany, I want you to get check out. I'll even come with you." Liam said.

"I don't know..." Beth said.

"Bethy, please. Let Liam check you over. He's a paramedic now. He'll be able to make sure you're alright." Dean said.

Beth hesitated, but looking at her Dad and brother, she could see that they really wanted to help her, so she agreed. They got in the car and drove to the house that her brother and Dad shared. It was a simple two story house with red siding. It had a huge backyard and an old swing set. When Beth stepped inside, she saw it was neat and clean. The furniture was simple, but elegant. Beth looked around and saw photos of her, her father, and Liam in happier times, before their parents had split up.

"Wow...this place...but how...?" Beth asked.

"Dad and I worked very hard, Bethy. He's a fire fighter and I'm a paramedic, like Dad said." Liam said.

"A fire fighter? Daddy, isn't that dangerous?" Beth asked.

"It can be, sweetheart, but I just want to help people. So does Liam. So we both worked hard and got the jobs." Dean said.

"Daddy, just be careful, alright? I don't want you to be hurt...or worse." Beth said.

"Oh, Bethy, you haven't changed a bit." Liam said, hugging his sister.

Beth beamed. Liam got her to sit down and checked her over. He was shocked to find that his sister's left shoulder was dislocated and her arm was broken from her elbow all the way to her finger tips. Beth was stunned. Her arm had been a bit sore lately, but she didn't think that things were that bad. She was sure that she had been so full of adrenaline and fear that she hadn't realized how bad she was hurt.

"Alright, Bethy, you're going to the hospital. We need to get you fixed up." Liam said.

"OK, but I need to call Mark and let him know so that he doesn't worry when he calls and I don't answer." Beth said.

Liam nodded and so did Dean. Beth beamed and picked up the phone and phoned Mark's house. She smiled as she listened to the voice recording.

_"Mark, I met with my Brother and Daddy today. They took me to the hospital because I've got a broken arm. Don't worry. They just want to make doubly sure that I'm OK is all. I'll call you when I've got an update. Promise. I love you." Beth said._

She hung up. Then they left the house and got in the car. They drove to West Houston Medical Centre. Beth nervously got out of the car and went inside. Liam walked up to the front desk. He explained that his sister was being hurt by his mother and they wanted to be sure she was alright. Everything happened quickly after that and before Bethany knew it, an hour had passed. She had been subjected to all sorts of tests: CAT Scans, Blood Work, X-Rays, and MRIs. Luckily for her, everything came back normally. Other then the broken arm, she was perfectly fine. They set her arm and gave her some pain killers. Beth sighed. She decided to talk to the doctor about feeling sick.

"Doctor, I don't know why, but I've been feeling really sick. I think it's because I've been stressed out lately, but I'm not completely sure about it. Can you find out what's happening?" Beth asked.

The doctor nodded kindly. They redid her blood work and did a few other tests, but everything came back normally. Then the doctor had another idea. He handed Beth a pregnancy test. Beth sighed and got up and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Dean and Liam waited patiently for her to come out. Ten minutes later when she did, they were startled to see that she was crying. She sat down on the bed and took a deep breath.

"Bethy?" Liam asked.

"I-It's...positive...I-I'm...pregnant..." Beth said through her tears.

"Bethy, that's wonderful, sweetheart." Liam said.

"But...what about Mark? And Kristal...I mean, Mom?" Beth said.

"Well, If Mark loves you as much as you say he does, he'll understand. And as for Kristal just be careful." Dean said.

Bethany nodded, still trying to process the fact that, nine months from now, she was going to be a Mom. She was hoping that she would have a girl since that was all she wanted. Her life long dream was to be a Mom and be a better Mom to her child then Kristal was to her. In a way, Kristal had showed her what _not_ to do when it came to raising children. She sighed and was about to get up and go change when Kristal walked into the room. She was shocked at first and then she became angry when she saw her ex-husband and son there. The doctor told her that they had phoned her. Beth nodded, looking scared.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WITH THEM?!" she yelled.

"You hurt her, Mom! You've been beating her every single day since she met Mark! She met us at the park covered in bruises with a broken arm! She needed help!" Liam said.

"And there's something else..." Dean said.

"I'm...well...I'm pregnant, Mom. I'm...having...Mark's baby." Beth said quietly.

"YOU WHAT?! YOU STUPID FUCKING, SLUTY WHORE! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO DAMN STUPID?!" Kristal yelled.

Beth burst into tears. She couldn't believe it. Most Mothers would have been happy, over joyed and excited upon finding out that their daughter was going to be a Mom and that they were going to be a Grandmother, but not Kristal. She was anything but happy as she glared a hole through her young daughter's head. She had thought that her daughter had done a stupid thing and that this man had taken advantage of her daughter. Kristal took a deep breath. She had already thought of a plan.

"OK, Bethany, just calm down. This is what you're going to do. You're going to break off contact with that man and abort that thing. Then the two of us are going to go home and we'll move on." Kristal said.

"NO! Listen to me, Mother. I love Mark and he loves me! I am not losing him because of your jealousy and anger! And that "thing" you're referring to is mine and Mark's baby! It will be a living, breathing human being about nine months from now and I'm not losing it either!" Beth said.

"And Beth is not coming home with you. She's staying with us until Mark comes back to town." Dean said.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Kristal yelled.

"You've hurt Bethy long enough!" Liam said.

"And I refuse to allow you to hurt my baby! It's got as much of a right to live and be happy as I do." Beth snapped.

After that, Dean called security. Two men showed up and escorted Kristal from the room and the hospital. Bethany quickly got dressed and thanked the doctor. Then they left the hospital and went home with her Dad and Brother. As soon as she went inside, she called Mark and told them she was alright and that she was staying with her Dad and Brother until he got back. She also said she had big news for him and left the number and address of the house and told him to call anytime. Later that night, after Dean and Liam went to work, Mark called her back. When he said hello, Beth noticed he sounded worried and tired.

_"Bethany, are you OK?" Mark asked._

"I'm alright. Don't worry. Just a broken arm. I'm with my Dad and Brother now. But I miss you." Beth said.

_"I miss you too. I'll be back soon. Oh, and there are a few people here that want to meet you. They're really nice and I've told them about you." Mark said._

"OK..." Beth said.

_"Don't worry. It won't be for a bit." Mark said._

"OK. Mark...I have some news...but I'm scared to tell you. I...don't want you to get mad and leave me..." Beth said.

_"What is it, Beth?" Mark asked._

"I...well, I've been getting sick lately so, when I was at the hospital, I had them try and figure out what was going on...and...I...they..." Beth started.

_"What's going on?" Mark asked worried._

He was trying to keep himself calm. He was wondering what they had found out at the hospital. He was thinking that the worst had happened while she was there.

"Mark...I'm...two weeks pregnant...you're going to be a Dad, Mark...it was..." Beth said.

_"That night at the bar." Mark finished, "Oh, Bethy. That's great news!"_

"I...was so...scared..." Bethany said, crying as she spoke.

She wasn't the only one. Mark was crying tears of joy on the other end of the line. When they had both calmed down, Beth had explained why it was that she had been afraid to tell him about the baby. Mark was shocked by Kristal's behaviour, then he felt angry. He couldn't believe that any mother would act like that upon finding out that their daughter was pregnant.

They talked for awhile longer and then they said the usual I love you and goodbye. Bethany stretched out on the couch and waited for her Dad and Brother to come home. She wound up falling asleep and for the first time in awhile, it was a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**That's it for now, guys. I have no idea what I'm gonna do for the next chapter. I might time skip it to Taker coming home or something. I've actually gotta do a bit of research for the coming chapters since I can't remember back to my Grade 11 Parenting Class. Yes, it's been that long. OK, please Read/Review! Bye for now!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	3. The Proposal

**Daughter of the Deadman: Another Place & Time**

**Hey, all. I am back with another update. I know this is short, but I'm kinda on an involuntary hitaus over here. I am really sorry about this, but I have school stuff to think about at the moment. **

**I have to thank Cena's Country Girl for helping me with this chapter even if it was only a bit. Thanks, girl!**

**Crystal: Um, I feel really bad about this, but I don't remember you. AGH! Sorry! But thanks so much for the review anyway XD!**

**Thanks also to: Crystal, blackbear1020, kakashishot, tomwilliams1990, Cena's baby doll and Cena's Country Girl for the review.**

**Alright, I'll see ya at the bottom of the page guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Proposal**

It was the middle of April and Bethany was now three months pregnant. Not only that, but Mark was due back home. She couldn't wait to see him again. Although they had talked every day, sometimes for hours and sometimes for just a few minutes, it wasn't the same as having him there. Besides, she was looking forward to living with him. It wasn't that she didn't like living with her Brother and Dad. She loved it for a lot of reasons. One being that she didn't have to live under her "mothers" thumb and anymore. She loved her brother and Dad too, but she wanted to be with Mark.

Beth was on her way from a Doctor's appointment. Nothing was wrong. It was just a mandatory, routine check up. The baby was doing fine and was right about where it should be for how far along she was, although Beth still wasn't sure if it was a girl or a boy. She would have to wait another month to find that out, but she didn't mind. The one thing that had Beth worried was the fact that although she was eating better and exercising and doing all the right things, she had barely gained any weight. She had only gained about five pounds and her stomach wasn't much bigger then usual.

The doctor told her just to keep doing what she was doing and that not everyone gained tons of weight when they were pregnant. Beth had felt relieved at that. She had stopped to grab a bite to eat, but was now on her way home. When she pulled into the driveway, she saw a Harely Davidson motorcycle parked there. Beth got out of the car and went inside the house. When she walked inside, she saw Mark sitting there talking to her Dad and Brother.

Dean and Liam saw her face light up like they hadn't seen since she was a little girl. Mark stood up and walked over. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Beth blushed.

"I missed you." Mark said.

"I missed you too, Mark." Beth told him.

"How's our little one doing?" Mark said.

"Everything is a-okay with the baby. I was worried that I wasn't gaining the normal weight, but the doctor said if I just keep eating healthy and everything, I'll be alright." Beth said.

Dean and Liam nodded. Everyone sat down and talked for a long time. After a few hours, Beth and Mark decided to take the car and go to Kristal's house to pick up Beth's clothes and possessions. Mark told the two of them that he would return the car and pick up his bike when they were finished. Dean and Liam agreed, but they were worried about Beth's safety. Mark assured them that he would keep Beth safe no matter what it took. The two men agreed and Beth and Taker left the house.

They drove all the way to Kristal's house, talking about everything that they could think of, including Mark's work and his best friends: The Hart Family, or at least some of them anyway. He told her all about the blue eyed, blond haired loveable youngest child of the family, who took delight in pranking people and making people laugh. He was an expert at it.

Then there was his big brother Bret "The Hitman" Hart. He looked just like Owen only his hair was black and his eyes were brown. Jim "The Anvil" Niedhart was short and stocky and he seemed like an intimidating person until you got to know him anyway. "The British Bulldog" Davey Boy Smith was tall and muscluar with black hair and brown eyes. It was while they were talking about about Davey that Mark remembered something he had meant to talk to Beth about.

"Oh, by the way, Bethy, Davey and his wife Diana are having a baby girl and wants to know if the two of us will be the baby's Godparents..." Mark said.

"Wow. He wants us...?" Beth said.

"Yes. I told him I'd talk to you first and let him know." Mark said.

"Well, the next time you're talking to him, tell him I'd be honoured." Beth said.

Mark grinned. A few minutes later, they pulled up to Kristal's house. Beth got out of the car and Mark followed her. He could see that Beth looked nervous. She hesitated before knocking on the door.

"We'll get your stuff and get out. We won't be here long enough for her to give you a hard time and if she does, I'll be here." Mark said.

Beth nodded. The door opened and Kristal stood there. She seemed shocked that her daughter would dare come back to the house. Her shock turned to anger when she saw that Mark was with her too.

"Mother...look, we're just here to get my things. We don't want to give you a hard time." Beth said.

"Fine, but make it quick. I was just going out!" Kristal snapped.

Beth nodded. They stepped inside and walked up the stairs. When Beth walked into her room, she stopped dead. Mark could see why. The room was empty, the walls were bare and the bed had been stripped down to nothing.

"My...room...what happened?" Beth asked.

"You didn't think I would actually keep your things here for you did you, Beth?" Kristal asked.

"So what did you do with Beth's things?" Mark asked.

"What else? I threw everything out." Kristal said.

"You...you...why? What did I do this time?" Beth asked, bursting into tears.

"You know what you did, Bethany." Kristal said.

"What did she supposedly do that was so bad exactly?" Mark snapped.

"She slept with you. She's having your child. Need I say more?" Kristal said.

"So let me see if I have this right. Your daughter is happy so you're going to be a vindictive bitch?" Mark said,

"Oh, you'd love to think that wouldn't you?" Kristal asked.

"He doesn't think it. He knows it because I told him every thing you've ever done to me!" Beth snapped.

"Doesn't surprise me one bit." Kristal said.

"And why not?" Mark asked.

"Because Beth will do anything she can to get someone to pay attention to her. She said what she did to make you feel bad for her." Kristal said.

"You're lying!" Mark snapped, "Come on, Bethy. This is getting us nowhere. We'll figure out what to do later."

"O-OK." Beth said.

"You'd best watch yourself Bethany. I'm going to do everything I can to make your life difficult." Kristal said.

"Just try it and I'll make _your_ life difficult, Kristal." Mark snapped.

With that, they left the house. They got back in the car and drove back to Dean and Liam's house. The two of them were just leaving for work and they were shocked as Mark and Beth got out of the car. They hadn't expected them to be back so soon.

"That was fast. Did Kristal have it packed up for you?" Dean asked.

Beth didn't say anything. She just burst into tears again. Dean and Liam looked at each other. Mark sighed and explained what had happened. The two men were stunned.

"She didn't!" Dean said.

"Now...I have to...start over." Beth sobbed.

"It's alright, Bethy, we'll get you some new stuff for the little one." Liam said.

"O-OK." Beth said.

"And we'll get you new clothes and everything too, sweetheart." Mark said.

"But...that's a lot of money, Mark. I don't want to take advantage of you." Beth whispered.

"You're not taking advantage of me, Beth. You need it." Mark said.

"If you're sure." Mark said.

Beth nodded. She hugged her Dad and brother. Then she nervously climbed onto Mark's motorcycle nervously and wrapped her hands around his waist. She held on as tight as she could without cutting Mark's air off. She was smiling still, but she was nervous now.

"You take care of her, Mark." Liam said.

"Of course." Mark said.

He started the bike and drove away. When they got back to Mark's house and went inside, Beth looked around. It was neat and clean, despite the fact that no one had been there in the last few weeks. Mark noticed that Bethany was looking around.

"You OK, Beth?" Mark said.

"Sure. Um...there's another room here right? For the baby?" Beth asked.

"Of course, but it needs to be cleaned out." Mark said.

Beth nodded. She went and found two boxes and some trash bags. She went upstairs and started to sort through the things in the extra room. It was a couple of hours later when Mark came upstairs. He walked over and knelt down looking worried. Beth looked over at him and burst into tears. Mark hugged her.

"Bethy...hey, it's going to be alright. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you anymore. And that includes your Mom." Mark said.

"Mark...I..."

"Hey, it's alright, Bethy, I love you and I'm always going to protect you, no matter what." Mark said, reaching up and wiping her tears away.

Beth nodded. She stood up. A lot of the stuff in the room was junk, so Bethany had filled a few trash bags and put the old clothes that she had found in the boxes to be given away or whatever Mark wanted to do with them. He carried the boxes to the basement and Bethany took the trash out. When they were finished, they met up in the living room.

"Mark, after we're done cleaning out the room, can we remodel it? I just want to paint it and do a few things." Beth said.

"Sure, but let's find out what the baby's gender is first and then we can paint it and do whatever you want to it. Promise." Mark said.

Beth beamed. Mark smiled too and told her to get cleaned up and changed if she had some clean clothes to wear because he wanted to take her somewhere. Beth nodded and went upstairs. She showered and changed into a blue tank top and jeans. She put on some eyeliner and eyeshadow. Then she tied her hair into a pony tail and put on the only pair of high heels she even owned. When she went back downstairs, Mark was already changed into a muscle shirt and jeans. He had his hair in a braid too. He was packing something up.

"Where are we going, Mark?" Beth asked.

"Lake Conroe. I thought we'd have a picnic dinner on the shore." Mark said.

Beth nodded. She was glad that she was going to be able to spend time with Mark. She had been worried about that when she had found out what he did for a living, but it looked like he was planning on making sure they spent time with each other regardless. They left the house and got onto Mark's motorcycle. They drove to Lake Conroe. Beth looked around her. Everything was peaceful. Mark laid out a blanket and they sat down.

They talked for awhile and they ate their food. After they were done, they cleaned up and sat there talking. Mark sighed and pulled a box from his pocket and handed it to her. Beth opened it and gasped. There was a simple silver ring inside with a Sapphire stone. When she looked up, she saw that Mark was on one knee, holding her hand.

"Beth, will you marry me?" Mark asked.

"I...Mark...of course I'll marry you!" Beth said, throwing her arm around him.

Mark beamed. What had started off as a one night stand had turned into an over the phone realationship was now turning into something more. What was more was that Beth and Mark were happy for a change.

* * *

**Well, that's a thing that happened. I hope you guys liked it. Also, please check out my YouTube. I have recently started doing Let's Plays, so look me up and drop a comment. The link is in my profile. Thanks guys! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl**


End file.
